


猫薄荷

by skysmelody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Dean, Cats, Familiar Dean, M/M, Witch Castiel, so many cats, 伴灵 迪恩, 巫师 卡斯提奥, 猫咪, 猫咪!迪恩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysmelody/pseuds/skysmelody
Summary: 为了驱蚊，卡斯提奥种了一丛猫薄荷，结果引来了一群猫。和迪恩。





	猫薄荷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nepeta Cataria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213423) by [thepopeisdope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepopeisdope/pseuds/thepopeisdope). 



> 非常感谢作者thepopeisdope小天使允许我翻译。工作摸鱼产物。一篇非常可爱的小短文（6529字）。因个人水平有限，欢迎大家去看原文（顺便给原作姑娘点KUDOS），有任何错译/用词不当欢迎大家指正。  
> 以及还有[俄文版](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5802134)，有兴趣的可以去看看。文章灵感[来源](https://www.reddit.com/r/pics/comments/4fy4h8/lets_plant_catnip_it_prevents_mosquitoes/)。同时在[随缘](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=247554&page=1&extra=#pid4512663)上也发了。可以选择在喜欢的平台食用。  
> 祝各位阅读愉快。

卡斯提奥停下手头的工作，挥手驱赶耳边嗡嗡作响的蚊子。他正在努力用杵子捣碎草药。短短八分钟时间，他已经赶走了八只蚊子，照这个速度，他永远都不可能准备好草药，好把它们按时加进正在煮的药剂里。

而他 _真的_ 得煮完这剂药。前段时间，因为为了完成莫苏里太太的订单，他已经搞砸一次了。他希望不用重蹈覆辙。

他邻居后院里有个池塘，可她连稍稍打理一下池塘都一口回绝。因此，一年的大半时间，它都滋养着蚊子和其它秽物。一般来说，卡斯特奥不会计较这些——自然就是自然，既然卡斯提奥被赋予了稍稍借用自然力量的天分，他就无权干涉自然的选择。

可这个？

这是原则问题。

他的邻居 _知道_ 他不喜欢蚊子。她知道他觉得蚊子烦人，知道因为这个池塘，蚊子们会在他的后院里繁衍滋生。但当卡斯特奥让她打扫池塘的时候她是怎么回复的？

“但我总得让你有理由过来找我，对吧？”，她又随意地加了一句，“你气乎乎的样子很可爱。”

如果卡斯特奥不是一个这么正派的巫师，一听到这个回答，他也许就会暗中给她下个咒语。或者听到回答之后再下咒。

但卡斯提奥是一个正派的巫师。他的好名声可不是因为给（大致）无辜的凡人下咒得来的。他名声在外是因为他性格温和，热心可靠，无论是对魔法世界还是对他居住的Pontiac, Illinois小镇人民都是如此。否则，他那个靠近市中心的魔法商店生意就不会这么兴旺了。

但是，如果店主连工作都干不完，生意肯定也兴旺不起来。

蚊子不能继续存在下去。

卡斯提奥放下杵子和药钵，大步穿过庭院，走进屋子。如果他的邻居拒绝解决这些昆虫——那好吧。但卡斯特奥才不会被动地眼睁睁看着它们飞进自己的院子。他要赶走蚊子，总有方法。

他打开电脑——这电脑主要是为了工作买的，因此他用得不是那么熟练——只花了几分钟，他就找到了心仪的解决方法。

_植物是天然的驱蚊利器。_

他感受到魔法在体内闪耀，因为找到了解决方法而充满力量。温室里面就有几种单子上列的植物，其它的他的商店里也有存货。他可以从温室移植一些到后院，然后再去商店一趟，取一些别的回来——

是的，他已经可以预想到了。借助一点点魔法的帮助，他可以让植物们生根、成长。只要几个小时，一切就会安排妥当。再又一点点运气，蚊子就再也不会来烦他了。

他得意洋洋地回到温室，脸上带着笑容，继续配置药剂，不久后他就可以开始了。显然，今晚他的效率会比预料的更高。

~

直到第二天，卡斯提奥才意识到自己犯下大错。他走出后门，胳膊下夹着本魔法书，正准备去温室，突然停下了脚步。

有猫，在他的后院里。很多猫。

“天啊。”他深吸一口气，意识到自己的错误，心都凉了半截。

现在回想起来，在准备驱蚊植物时，他也许过火了一点。网站上一共列举了11种植物，而他种了10种：香茅草、蜂蜜薄荷、万寿菊、九层塔、薰衣草、欧薄荷、胡薄荷、迷迭香、天竺葵…

还有猫薄荷。

猫薄荷可以驱赶蚊子，但它是猫薄荷，肯定会引来猫咪。他怎么就没想到呢？据那些瘫倒在新栽的植物四周的猫科动物数量判断，他十有八九引来了街区将近一半的猫。

哪怕只是街区将近一半的猫，他还是招引来了接近25只。

卡斯提奥呼出一口气，转身走进屋子。他是喜欢猫——其实猫是他最喜欢的动物——但它们不能呆在这里。它们只会让他分神，比蚊子更让他分神。他也希望把它们赶走可以让自己内心膨胀的负罪感减轻一点。

可怜的猫咪们。它们被诱惑过来，现在一个个都嗑傻了，只是因为他受不了几只小蚊子。他因为无意把它们引过来而内疚，也因为马上要用扫帚把它们赶走内疚。

“走啊。”他赶道，用扫帚推着几只猫。其中一只从左边翻到右边，眼神涣散地看着他。”走啦，猫咪。去。请回你们自己家里去吧。”

几只猫慵懒地喵了喵。卡斯提奥的直觉告诉他它们在嘲笑自己。

邻居的脸突然出现在了他们院子的围墙之上。真是会找时间。等她意识到卡斯提奥现在的窘境，脸上笑开了花。” Clarence，你是办了个摸猫动物园嘛？”她笑着打趣，她的声音在卡斯提奥听来无比刺耳。”要知道，我可一直很喜欢猫的。你如果在追求我，这个策略还是很有意思的。就是让我有点摸不着头脑。”

卡斯提奥要紧牙关，继续试图把他的新猫咪朋友们用扫把赶走。它们一点也不配合，一个个昏昏欲睡，在几次无用功后，他叹了口气放弃了。他看向自己的邻居，把对猫的怒气发泄到她身上：“梅格，我没有在 _追求_ 你。我们说过这个问题了，我对你没有兴趣。请你现在离开。”

梅格撅起嘴，嘟哝了些在卡斯提奥听起来很像“Clarence我总有一天要把你拐上床”的话。他翻了个白眼。谢天谢地，她消失在围墙后面不见了。片刻后，他听到她家后院门关闭的声音，表示她确实离开了。

他长吁一口气。解决了一个问题，还剩一个。

“你们不能在这里。”他对着一群猫咪说，双手叉在腰上。几只猫懒懒地看了他一眼。显然，附近的猫嗑高了都是懒懒散散的，而不是精神亢奋。就知道。他的手指头敲着扫帚柄——它显然毫无用处——又补充道：”必要的话我会采取更严厉的措施。”

不出所料，猫们无动于衷。

“好吧。”他烦躁地说，转身走进屋子。进门时他把扫帚重重地杵在门边，把魔法书扔到餐桌上。书是关于自然的，里面会有他需要的咒语，所以他才准备带去温室。

没费什么劲儿他就找到了需要的，万幸他不用跑去商店拿需要的原材料。他连温室都不用去。需要都是普通常见，屋里就有的材料。他把材料归到一起，用一个带着白魔法标记的小皮包装起来。等真正要施法时再念咒语激活就可以了。

卡斯提奥心满意足地微笑着回到后院。这次走出门，他吓了一跳，差点被自己绊倒。

现在猫比之前还多。随着大白天的到来，可能越来越多的家猫被放了出来，意味着有越来越多的猫响应了猫薄荷的召唤。这也符合逻辑，他想。

但不是增多的猫咪吸引了他的注意力。完全不是。

在猫群中，有个人躺在草地上。他像其它猫一样惬意地躺着，眼睛半闭，尾巴慵懒地在草地上晃着。如果不考虑他在这里的诡异，卡斯提奥还是会承认这个男人非常的帅——

等等， _尾巴_ ？

卡斯提奥眨眨眼睛，又揉了揉，哦——不。一定是他想象的。男人身后明显并没有尾巴，不管有没有在草地上晃。多荒谬的想法。他自嘲地发出一声笑声。那一定是旁边哪只猫的尾巴。

他的笑声一定被听到了，因为那个人突然弹了起来，坐起来看到了卡斯提奥的目光。现在，他正一遍骂着一遍从地上爬起来，动作既优雅又极不协调。

这个角度他看上去更好看了，巫师惊觉。他的瞳孔有些不自然的涣散，但瞳孔四周摄人心魂的绿色让卡斯提奥屏住了呼吸。他比卡斯提奥稍高一点，肩膀也比卡斯提奥预料的更宽，他脸上洒落着一串雀斑。硬朗和柔和的组合有些非比寻常，但这让他有了致命的吸引力。

这太容易让人分心了。

他也不该出现在这里。卡斯提奥把自己的土地施上保护咒是有原因的，或者说，他的土地应该被施上保护咒是有原因的。现在他开始怀疑自己的咒语是不是失败了，考虑到这个凡人闯了进来却没引发一丝警报。

但也许说他是[b]凡人[/b]也不对。他四周有一种卡斯提奥无法明说的气场，几乎和他周围的那些猫一样——平静但又不太清醒，同时又有猫的自然感。卡斯提奥无意识地向前迈了一步，想把这人看得清楚一点。他身上有些特质让巫师难以言说…

“靠，这是你的院子是吗？”他的手半伸向卡斯提奥，仿佛在试图安抚他，“对、对不起，我不是故意闯进来的，我只是——”他突然停住了，视线落在卡斯提奥手里的咒术袋上。他跌跌撞撞地向后跨了半步，鼻子皱着，“你不是打算用那东西吧？”

卡斯提奥吃惊地看向咒术袋。他都忘记自己还拿着它 了。这只是一个简单的驱逐咒语，用于驱散误入进他院子的动物和在院子里的人。卡斯提奥还没来得及回答，是的，他的确打算用，毕竟[b]他院子里有三十只猫[/b]，那个陌生人又开口了，重新吸引住了卡斯提奥的注意力。

“伙计，行了”他眯起眼睛，随着时间的流逝，他越来越清醒。他眨了眨眼睛，不再处于兴奋的状态，他的瞳孔开始逐渐变细。他继续说着，无视了卡斯提奥的惊讶，“是你把猫薄荷种在这里的。你指望会发生什么？又不是[b]它们[/b]的错，你没必要到处施咒语，把它们当成一个大麻烦。而且那东西?”他迅速指了指卡斯提奥手里的咒术袋，“你真不该用那东西。你知道会给动物们造成什么影响吗？你知道那东西多让人难受吗？嗯？”

“我不——”

男人发出嘲弄的声音，挥了挥手，“不，你不知道。所以帮我们个忙，别用那个咒术袋。除非你想让这房子成为方圆十里最讨人嫌的。”他手叉腰，噘着嘴巴，随后又问，“你到底为什么要种这东西？显然你不喜欢猫。”

“它……驱蚊。”卡斯提奥恍惚地回答。他的注意力完全被眼前的男人占据了，他有耳朵—— _猫耳朵_ ——从他的头发里竖起来。上面的毛和他的头发几乎是一个颜色，还有深色的条纹，有些像老虎耳朵。耳朵转向他。如果说卡斯提奥觉得这是一个骗局，在一只耳朵像猫一样抽动了一下的时候，他的怀疑也烟消云散了。

“而且我喜欢猫。”他纠正，依然有些恍惚。他知道自己在盯着人家看。他知道自己的嘴张着，看起来一定像个傻子。但他实在控制不了。他这辈子从来没见过这样的人。

然后他一下子明白过来。

“你是个伴灵。”卡斯提奥大声说， 为了更好地看清这人，他靠得更近了，他内心的吃惊和困惑已经变成了好奇。所以他气场的奇怪之处就是——伴灵的支持魔法。“对不起，过——过去我只见到过几个伴灵，他们也都已经绑定过了，我不太熟悉你们的痕迹。我该早点想到的。”

他真的 _该_ 早点想到的。卡斯提奥也许是不太了解伴灵，但他知道他们会将一些动物特征混在在人类的体态中。然而，如果卡斯提奥没记错课本上的内容的话，这种混合要求不但伴灵放松，还要求他们有很强的法力。当伴灵绑定，他们的魔法和巫师们的连接起来后，变形是最容易的。

这个会变形的伴灵魔法可能很强，但这既解释不了为什么他露出了原形还这么闲适，又和已经绑定过的伴灵轻松显形无关。很明显，他没有努力维持他的外形——他什么反应也没有，似乎完全没有意识到自己已经显形——但除了他自己的魔法，他只可能在吸收卡斯提奥的。

卡斯提奥，是他刚刚遇见的陌生巫师，更何况两人没有绑定。

“你是怎么进来的？”

听到问题，男子紧张起来，耳朵背在了脑袋上。“我无意伤害你，”他自卫似的低声说，“如你所见，我没有绑定。我和别的巫师没有关系，我没想侵犯你的领地——”

奇怪的是，卡斯提奥现在没在担心这个问题。他接下来也没问这个。

“ 不，说真的，”他打断道，“你是怎么[b]进来[/b]的？”他再次上下打量了一下眼前的伴灵，仿佛这样就可以得到他想要的答案。“除非我特意允许，陌生的魔法是无法进入我的领地的。而你，无论怎么说，是不应该在这里的。我没有生气，只是很吃惊。也许还有点惊异。”

这让伴灵愣住了。“禁止？”他重复了一遍，眉头困惑地拧在一起。他的视线滑向院子的侧门，看了看他进来的路线，“我就……这么进来的。你确定你的咒语还有用？要知道，我只是觉得——”他下巴突然嘎哒合上，停了下来，清了清嗓子。“呃，我不知道我是怎么进来的。对不起。我也不知道为什么。”

卡斯提奥皱起眉头，注意力还在没说完的那句话上。他侧过脑袋，试探性地问：“你觉得什么？也许有关系。”

“不知道。你的魔法感觉很……好。”伴灵说话时脸有些红，一条条纹尾巴出现在他身后——卡斯提奥就知道他看见了——紧张地卷曲在了他的腿上，“你知道。就很抚慰人心。有点像猫薄荷一样，把我吸引过来了。”他又皱起了鼻子——很可爱，卡斯提奥想——他很快又疏离客气起来，“对不起。这——这听起来很奇怪，对吧？这很奇怪？那我就……先走了。麻烦你把猫薄荷给移走，行吗？”他转身离开，中途停下来捞起了几只昏昏欲睡的猫，抱在胸前准备一起离开。

“等等！”卡斯提奥情不自禁地朝伴灵方向跨了一步，叫道。至少，他忍住没有碰他——两人已经显示出了这么高的相容性，谁知道会发生什么。两人相容已经是不争的事实。否则他是怎么突破卡斯提奥的咒语的？卡斯提奥知道自己的咒语是这一带最强的，从没出过差错，但他进来却没有触动一丝一毫警报。

现在这个人就站在这里，魔法在他四周流动。他现在本会触动传感器，可他就站在这里。卡斯提奥要知道 _原因_ 。

或者说，他需要 _证实_ 。他觉得自己也许已经知道原因了。

“你——”卡斯提奥停下来清了清嗓子，感到自己的脸有些发烫。但他不能让男子离开。至少，卡斯提奥首先要得到答案。“你愿意进来坐坐吗？我这里有咖啡，如果你想喝的话？”

男子僵在了原地，盯着卡斯提奥，看上去大吃一惊。他怀中的猫们倒是非常淡定。“真的？”一只条纹耳朵前后晃了晃，“你为什么要邀请我？我们不认识，我还是个陌生的魔法源。”

“也许没那么陌生。”卡斯提奥反驳，嘴角无意识地上扬，“你确实穿过了我的魔法屏障。我觉得这还是值得研究的，你怎么想？”他小心地上前了一点，努力避免伸出一只手正式地打招呼，“至于不认识嘛——我叫卡斯提奥。我只使用白魔法，主攻自然方面。我无意伤害任何生物。”为了进一步证明，他解开咒术袋，把原料倒在了院子的地上。他一直和伴灵保持着目光接触，“你看？你无意伤害我，我也无意伤害你。很抱歉，我之前不知道这个咒语会让动物不舒服。我不会再用了。”

两条细细绿色的瞳孔追随着他的一举一动，等咒术袋空了的时候，伴灵放松了一点。结束后，他重新看向卡斯提奥，打量着他。“我听说过你。”他缓缓地说，似乎在回忆他[b]为什么[/b]听说过卡斯提奥。他顿了一下，重新开口：“我有个弟弟——他和芝加哥一个巫师绑定了。你有个魔法商店，对吧？那种凡人看来是新世纪保健商品，但其实是卖给魔法世界的。但你的东西不错。每次萨姆和加比一起来你的商店，他都能说好久。”

“我确实是圣魔法的店主，”卡斯提奥点点头，“这附近只要我一家，所以你弟弟说的大概是这个。我从没正式见过他，不过我很确定我认识加比。我只是知道他有伴灵。加比是个常客。”

卡斯提奥没见过加比的伴灵也是情理之中的事情，他希望迪恩了解情况，不必惊讶。巫师们总是对自己的伴灵充满保护欲。虽然不是每个巫师都可以和每个伴灵相容，但他们依然可以强行绑定伴灵，伴灵同样有可能被抢走。虽然现在早就不是中世纪了，但这也不意味着所有的巫师都是善良的。

男子呆立了一会儿，盯着卡斯提奥。眼神扫过巫师的身子，盯着卡斯提奥的眼睛。他的目光专注到让卡斯提奥浑身不自在。但是，他还是尽力保持不动。他知道这很重要。如果想让伴灵尊重他，他就得付出努力。

终于，伴灵移动了。他把怀里的猫放在草地上，走到卡斯提奥面前。最后扫了卡斯提奥一眼，他伸出了手，手心向上，长长的手指向上微曲。

“ _卡斯提奥_ ，”他说出巫师的名字，“我叫迪恩。很高心认识你。你应该想试一试？”他弯了弯手指，仿佛一个邀请。

卡斯提奥感到口干舌燥。他想——他当然想——但他没想到会这么快，他看了看伸出的手，又看了看伴灵的脸。“你——迪恩，你确定吗？我不会强求的，我发誓。我是真诚地邀请你进来，我——”

迪恩耸了耸肩。一双条纹耳朵前后晃动着，卡斯提奥知道他也不确定。“说真的，你的魔法让我有点晕。我觉得我知道那玩意儿是什么。嗯，我挺确定的。”

既然这样，卡斯提奥还矜持什么呢？

巫师咽了口口水，伸手握住了迪恩。他们的手指头率先接触——迪恩一动不动，盯着卡斯提奥一举一动的瞳孔扩张成了椭圆形——卡斯提奥的手慢慢下滑，他们的手掌只有毫米之差。哪怕两人的接触若有若无，卡斯提奥还是感觉到了，而迪恩也加快呼吸，伴灵大概也有同样的感受。

他们的魔法完全契合。如同硬币的两面。彼此吸引。他们的指尖跳动中一两个火花，暗示着扎根心底的渴望 _绑定_ 的本能。

迪恩是那个伸出手的人。

他们的手掌贴合，手指相交。魔法在两人间肆意流动，随着两人的结合越来越强烈。虽然它还远不如两人真正绑定来的强烈，但这力量也已经不容小觑，让卡斯提奥屏气敛息。

难以置信，因为跟 _梅格_ 半真半假的怄气，他找到了自己的伴灵。

天啊，他要被嘲笑一辈子了。

迪恩显然想法也差不多。他发出了窒息一般的声音，“我操，因为一丛[b]猫薄荷[/b]我找到了我的巫师。萨米死了不会放过我的。”

卡斯提奥笑出声，声音有些飘忽，也突然让他想起了院子里那三十多只没魔法的猫。他握着迪恩的手，谨慎地环顾四周，“呃，我，我不知道要拿这些猫怎么办。”

迪恩也看了看，但似乎完全没有卡斯提奥这么担心。他的尾巴明显是[b]开心[/b]地晃动着。他又耸了耸肩，“没猫薄荷，他们清醒过来就会自己回家的。如果他们不回，我可以帮他们。”

听上去是个不错的方案，卡斯提奥点了点头。他可以现在就开始移除猫薄荷，但那样的话，他和他的魔法就要和迪恩分开来，他现在还没准备好。

 _晚点再_ ，他告诉自己。他会晚点再开始。反正猫们在这里也没什么影响。

迪恩一定从卡斯提奥的表情中读出了他的想法。迪恩笑着握紧了卡斯提奥的手，他的一切都闪闪发光，“那么，卡斯，还有咖啡吗？”

  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢各位的阅读！喜欢的话记得给原著姑娘点kudos！再次，若有错漏请大力指正！最近在考虑翻译一个长篇，现在翻了三分之一。如果我搞出初稿了，人家姑娘也肯给授权的话可能会发。  
> 对了！原文文末还有作者姑娘的汤不热。可以去fo着玩耍，作者也接梗概扩写。


End file.
